


Thieves Who Rob Us Blind

by SunSpell80



Series: The Weight of Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealous Scott, Kid Fic, Kid Lydia, Kid Scott, Twitterpatted, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott is afraid Stiles would rather have Lydia as a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves Who Rob Us Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis. "The Weight of Us" belongs to Sanders Bohlke.

_October 4th, 2004 ~ 3rd Grade_

"Scott." Stiles’s voice was hushed, awed. "Scottie, it’s _her_.”

Scott turned her head to see what his best friend was talking about - or, he _tried_ to, but Stiles grabbed his ear, yanking him back. “Ow! Why’d you do that?”

"Because you were being too obvious!" Stiles hissed back. "I don’t want her to think we’re looking at her!"

"But we are looking at her," Scott pointed out.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, but I don’t want her to _know_ that. Just, just look slowly, ok? Wait like two seconds.”

Scott counted out to ‘two Mississippi’ in his head, then looked toward the group of girls who had just passed by their swing set in the corner of the playground. Stiles had said ‘Lydia’ was the prettiest girl in the whole grade, but honestly they all looked about the same to Scott. He tried to track Stiles’s gaze to get a hint. “Uh, the brown-haired one?”

"The one with strawberry- blonde hair." Stiles corrected.

“ _What_ is ‘strawberry-blonde?’”

Stiles rolled his eyes to the sky. “It’s a hair color, Scott. Kinda reddish, kind of blondish…”

Squinting at the group, Scott frowned. “You mean the girl in the middle? That’s red, Stiles.”

"It’s not!" Stiles protested. "It’s blonder than red, look it up, strawberry-blonde is actually a thing, it’s…look, it’s what she likes people to call it, ok? She thinks red is too common."

Scott looked closer at the tiny girl sitting primly on the dome climbing bars, the other girls clustered around her like a flock. Or her ladies-in-waiting, more like. She clapped her hands together and all the other girls fell silent, listening and Scott absolutely knew he did not want to be friends with Lydia. He could tell just by watching her that she was bossy, bratty and snobby and she would _ruin_ this awesome thing that he and Stiles had going on.

He felt a jolt in his stomach. What if Stiles didn’t want her to be friends with him and Scott? What if he wanted to be friends with Lydia and her friends? What if he jumped off the swings right now, leaving Scott back to where he’d been before Stiles destroyed his sandcastle during one recess in kindergarten (they’d gotten into a screaming argument, were sent to the corner in the hopes they would sort out their differences, and their teacher would spend the rest of the year wishing she’d sent them to _separate_ corners).

"Do you want to go over there and play with them instead?" Scott asked, trying to hide the hurt and anxiety in his voice.

Stiles blinked owlishly at him. “Huh? Why would I do that?”

A tiny bit of relief settled in Scott’s stomach. “Because she’s your friend.”

There was a clinking sound as Stiles nearly fell out of his swing. “What? No she’s not. We don’t play together or talk or…she’s not my friend. I don’t think she even knows who I am.”

Scott frowned at this. For over a week, Lydia Martin’s name had invaded practically every conversation they had. And Scott had assumed that the worst had finally happened - Stiles had found another friend, one who was actually in his class and he got to see all day. “You’ve never talked to her?”

"I have!" Stiles replied indignantly, then deflated. "Once." He admitted. "I keep trying to talk to her again but she kind of scares me."

Now Scott was extremely confused. Stiles had only talked to Lydia once and she scared him. Why was he so eager to talk about her, so excited when he saw her? The realization came like a thunderclap and Scott found himself gaping at his best friend. “You like Lydia, don’t you Stiles?” He whispered. “As in _like_ like. As in, have a cr-“

”Shhh!” Stiles shushed him desperately. “Yes, now just shut up!” He looked around with wide fearful eyes, but the closest kids were the girls on the dome, who were playing with dolls. All the other girls had one. Lydia had two.

 _But why,_ Scott wanted to ask. He knew from the look on Stiles’s face that it was no use. He just looked like the skunk and the rabbit from Bambi (and eventually Bambi himself ) when they discovered girls and were lured away from their friends. What was the word? Right: _Twitterpatted _.__

Instead of questioning Stiles’s judgement, Scott told himself that he was just judging a book by it’s cover. If Stiles liked Lydia, she was probably great. It might just take a while for Scott to be able to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Weight of Us"  
> A series of oneshots dedicated to one of the most under appreciated friendships on Teen Wolf: Scott and Lydia.
> 
> All sorts of ships will be making appearances, but it will be mainly focused on Stydia, Scallison and Scira. Allison and Lydia's friendship will play a big part as well.


End file.
